


Satellite

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott i Liam tańczą, Teen Wolf, let's dance around this bedroom, satellite, sciam, scott x liam, za dużo Nickelbacka aaa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moja wyobraźnia sama mi podstawiła Liama i Scotta tańczących do piosenki Nickelbacka "Satellite".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

Liam przebywał w swoim pokoju. Właśnie miał szykować się do spania, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś skrada się przez okno. Prędko obrócił się w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Scotta.  
\- Hej – przywitał się McCall, patrząc na chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał.  
\- Mam ważną sprawę – powiedział i podszedł do Dunbara. – Wyjeżdżam.  
„Wyjeżdżam”. To słowo utkwiło mu w głowie. To musiało kiedyś nadejść. W końcu Scott skończył liceum i miał iść teraz do college’u.

***

Ostatniego dnia przed wyjazdem bruneta, McCall wbiegł po schodach, trzymając Liama za rękę i ciągnąc go do jego pokoju. Tam puścił [muzykę](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOcjvNzMb3s) i podszedł do chłopaka. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

\- Zatańczymy? – zapytał, patrząc mu w oczy. Ten skinął tylko głową i chwycił go za rękę.

 _I know it's late but something's on my mind_  
_It couldn't wait, there's never any time_  
_'Cause life slips by without a warning_  
_And I'm tired of ignoring all the space that's between you and I_  
_Let's lock the door behind us,_  
_They won't find us_  
_Make the whole world wait_  
_While we_

Zamknął drzwi chociaż dom i tak był pusty. Podszedł ponownie do Liama i złapał go za rękę, patrząc mu cały czas w oczy.

 _Dance around this bedroom_  
_Like we've only got tonight_  
_Not about to let you_  
_Go until the morning light_  
_You can be my whole world_  
_If I can be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_Like tonight's our only night_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_

Jedną ręką objął go w pasie. Zaczęli tańczyć powoli, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Scott prowadził; Liam nie protestował. Zresztą jak mógłby w tak magicznej dla niego chwili?

 _Do you recall how long it must've been_  
_Since any room held only you and me?_  
_And every song that sings about it_  
_Says that we can't live without it_  
_Now I know just what that really means_  
_Let's lock the door behind us_  
_They won't find us_  
_Make the whole world wait_  
_While we_

Pierwszy obrót.

Ten moment zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność, z czego obaj się cieszyli. Ten taniec był idealny na zakończenie dzisiejszego dnia. Praktycznie cały dzień byli sami. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Jakby wszyscy wiedzieli co zaplanował Scott. Być może Stiles może nawet mu w tym pomógł.

 _Dance around this bedroom_  
_Like we've only got tonight_  
_Not about to let you_  
_Go until the morning light_  
_You can be my whole world_  
_If I can be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_Like tonight's our only night_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Dance with me round the moon_  
_You and I every night_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_

Drugi obrót.

Scott trochę żałował, że nie spróbował zrobić tego wcześniej i nie spędzał więcej czasu z Liamem. Dunbrar był w końcu jego. Jego małym betą. Może alfa i beta nie powinni mieć takich stosunków? Tego nie wiedział, ale nawet jeśli, to co? Nie zostawiłby chłopaka, bo ktoś tak sobie wymyślił.

_I can't believe the days turned into years_   
_I hate to see the moments disappear_   
_But tonight the sand is stopping_   
_Take the hourglass and drop it_   
_So we can stay inside this atmosphere_

Trzeci obrót.

Obaj wiedzieli, że piosenka powoli dobiega końca. Nie chcieli tego. Tak mogłoby już być na zawsze. Ale Scott musiał wyjechać, żeby zostać dobrym weterynarzem i znaleźć porządną pracę. Wtedy będzie mógł wrócić po Liama, jeśli ten tylko będzie chciał. I będą mogli mieć więcej takich chwil jak ta.

 _Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Dance with me round the moon_  
_You and I every night_  
_Dance around this room_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_I'll be your satellite_  
_Let's dance around this bedroom_  
_I'll be your satellite_

Ostatni obrót i przyciągnięcie do siebie.

W pokoju panowała cisza, teraz przerywana tylko ich oddechami. Obaj byli zmęczeni, więc położyli się do łóżka.

Rankiem, kiedy blondyn się obudził, był całkiem sam. Scott wyjechał. Na stoliku nocnym leżała karteczka. Otworzył ją od razu, kiedy tylko ją zauważył i przeczytał jej treść.

„ _Obiecuję, że po ciebie wrócę_ ”

Więc Scott wróci. Dla niego. Po niego. Jednak Liam uważał, że powinni zobaczyć się szybciej. O wiele szybciej. Może na przykład za kilka dni? Przecież nic się chyba nie stanie, jeśli opuści jeden czy dwa dni w szkole, prawda? Prawda. A więc teraz już na pewno wiedział, co będzie robił za te kilka dni.


End file.
